Chronicles of The Fellowship: Return to Narnia
by Diego Ortiz
Summary: The Kings and Queens of Narnia are called back to their kingdom only to find that it is in ruins and Aslan is nowhere to be found. Here they must aid a young prince to stop his corrupted uncle from destroying old Narnia. Though it seems darker forces are at play here and it seems that dark magic has seeped its way into Narnia from Middle-Earth.
1. The Horse and the Rider

It was a dark night, the stars hang high and the moon shone brightly in the night sky above The House of Caspian. A Castle built upon a rock that connected to a small town through a bridge. Towers and spires built high and overlook the town below. Miraz, glanced up at the moon as he then heard a voice from behind him. "You have a son." said the voice.

Miraz gave a sigh of relief "The heavens have blessed us..." said Miraz as he kept on staring at the moon "You know your orders"

The man from behind him who had been speaking the whole time wore a regretful look upon his face as he glanced down to the floor, it was as if this action Miraz wanted him to do was something he didn't want. But how would he deny his higher up? He wouldn't.

Miraz turned his head to the side so that at least one eye was on the person he was speaking with "General Glozelle" said Miraz as if he wasn't going to repeat himself

"Yes my lord" Glozelle said immediately and left the room to gather some guards. Loading their crossbows as they march toward their destination.

Wide eyes from the shadows across the room hears what has been said, he hurriedly sneaks off into a nearby bedroom, the crow hang by the window as he crosses over to the bed. He opened the curtains to the bed and cover's the Teenage boy's mouth with his hand, his hood briefly covering his face.

The boy awoke panicked but then saw the hooded figure's face and a blanket of calm and relief had now covered him. The boy then slowly moved the old man's hand away from him and turned to his side, closing his eyes. "Five more minutes" he said in a sleepy manner

"You won't be watching the stars tonight my prince" the old man spoke with urgency. Glancing around the room and listening to any footsteps that may be near the room. "Come" his hand still on the young man's shoulder "we must hurry" Pulling the young man out of the bed and dragging him out of the room in a hurry.

The Prince was confused and slightly worried as he was pulled along with haste. "Professor Cornelius, what's going on?"

Cornelius turned slightly to look at his student who he had fancied as somewhat of a son, he did not want the young prince getting hurt, much less killed as well "Your Aunt has given birth" He had paused along with his movement "to a son"

The realization set in as the young prince gazed at the ground, fear struck his heart as he was brought to a closet. Hearing the door open only to reveal another that led out of the castle.

"Come!" Cornelius had spoken loud enough for the prince to hear only to see the boy turn his head to the end of the room. Cornelius heard footsteps closing in on the front entrance to the room. Staring with wide eyes as he watched his young pupil close the door only to a crack.

The prince peeks through the crack, seeing soldier's and the General of all people surround the bed with crossbows pointed toward it. The Curtains of the bed were close, shielding the sight of their target. The prince felt his heart ache as he saw what was happening, an assassination attempt. Seeing Glozelle motion his head and the sound of arrows hitting cushions filled the room. Ripping up the curtains and the sheets of the bed only to reveal that their target wasn't there.

"Hurry" Whispered Cornelius as he then pulled the boy down a spiral staircase. Both making haste to their escape. Finally reaching another room that had been organized with Rapiers, crossbows and just about any form of protection that they could find. Helping the prince slide on his very dark emerald-colored jerkin, fitting him with his rapier and Throwing his own cape over the prince to hide him from anyone hunting him. Finally, Heading for the stables, no one was able to spot them luckily. Mounting him on his horse the prince gazed down at his professor, waiting for instructions. "You must make for the woods, they won't follow you there" The Professor reached for his bag and something inside had given off a magical feeling as he held it up to the prince "it has taken me many years to find this"

The Prince then grabbed hold of what seems to be a horn that was wrapped with the small cloth around it, he let out a breath as he felt the magic it gave off before slipping it in his side bag.

"Do no use it, except in your greatest need" Cornelius stated as he then grabbed ahold onto his pupil's hand with both of his and smiled up at the young prince "We will meet again my dear prince. There is so much more I'm meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change" he said with a nod and then pulled away, stepping back a bit.

All the prince could do was nod back at him in silence, he had not the words for everything that was happening. His professor had always told him stories of mystical creatures of half-human and animal called old Narnians, talking beasts and birds and all sorts of wondrous nature and magic. Is that what he would find in the woods? He would have to take that chance.

"Close the draw-bridge!" could be heard yelling as both the prince and Cornelius turned their heads in the direction of the yell. Caspian's horse stumbled forwards and back a little bit as it was startled.

"Now go" whispered-yelled the old man as he patted the horse, causing it to gallop forward with speed. Looking a bit worried but knowing he would see the young man again gave him comfort, now he would have to go to his study, hopefully, he wasn't seen with the prince as he made his way back.

The young prince's heart raced as his horse galloped across the courtyard, hearing the guards yelling at him and the ring of their sword being pulled out of their sheath. Two more guards in front of him holding halberds in an x formation as the prince then grabbed ahold of one of the weapons, twirling it around and casting it into a fire bin, causing the fire to ignite more wildly.  
The prince then hurried his way out of the castle, his horse galloping over a long bridge that had been the only entrance to the castle. The young prince glanced back for a moment as he heard fireworks explode in the sky. The then snapped the reigns harder as the horse's gallop hastens to a sprint.

Hearing voices behind him, he glances back to see a small party of soldiers on horses chase after him. All he could do was keep on running in hopes of outrunning the soldiers chasing him. The prince as fast as he could, Ran his horse across an open field. Mountains with a bit of snow could be seen overhead as well as a forest. Looking back again to see that the soldiers are keeping a steady pace on him. he had then reached the forest. though he could barely see anything as the trees shielded anything below it from any light above, letting it be one of the darkest places at night to be in. He then looked back again as he could see no sight of the soldiers chasing after him. And for a moment, he sighed in relief only to hear horses neigh a bit far from behind him. he groaned in a bit of annoyance as he then kept the same speed of his horse, flying blinding in the forest in front of him.

throughout the night was the same, the chase would not let up as he crossed huge hills and mountains. Approaching a river and the forest that lay across, The prince did not hesitate to let his horse desperately cross, slowly but surely. He glanced back as the soldiers were right behind him though they were having more trouble getting across the river than him and luckily so as he then reached his destination but he would not stop. riding into the forest as dawn was nearly upon him. When he finally thought he glanced back one more time, he smiled wide and he was relieved until his head turned forward only to be struck with a broken tree trunk in the face. His horse riding off into the dark forest. The young prince groaned in pain, his vision a bit blurry as he lay there. There was a snap of a twig on the ground close by and then in front of him, he heard another sound like a door opening. Seeing roots of a huge tree that had been an entrance to some sort of small house.

The young prince's eyes widened to see two small hairy fellows one with a greyish-black beard and the other with a red-ish beard out of the little tree structure. "he's seen us" They said plainly as the small people exchanged looks, the orange-haired cautiously gripping his smallsword while the other stared with an angry look.

The young prince then looked around, his eyes searching until they come upon the dropped item on the ground a few feet away from him and unwrapped as it was revealed to be a horn that had a face of a lion at the end with its jaws open.

The two small people noticed this action, taking it as a threat as they couldn't see the thing that the prince was looking at and so the orange-haired person withdrew his sword and scurried his way toward the prince quickly until he looked at the horn that he had recognized as an item of old Narnia. hooves of galloping horses could be heard from close by as he had gazed in the direction that they were coming from, seeing a Telmarine soldier and looking back at his other dwarf fellow "Take care of him!" he stated boldly in a deep voice as he then charges for the Telmarine party on horses.

The young prince's eyes still widen as hell was breaking loose, how did he find himself in this situation? he couldn't stop to think as he saw the other little person run after him with his knife. Prince Caspian had no choice, he picked up the horn beside him and blew into, feeling some sort of magic being released. The sound of the horn could be heard throughout the world and maybe between worlds as well. The prince then felt pain in front of his head, and the world turned dark.

* * *

The morning was very young as a noise of a horn could be heard just in the far reaches of the forest. Miraz stood upon in the tallest tower balcony as he heard this, squinting his eyes as it was an inconvenience for him that his nephew got away. Though it did not matter for him as he now could do what he set out to do, be the next heir to the throne and his son be the next after him. Miraz then turned around and walked inside of the tower and in the middle stood a stone table with a clothe neatly wrapped around it, a spherical stone sits in the middle as he then slowly and steadily placed his hand onto it. his head jerked back and he groaned as if he was in pain, flashes of himself standing as king in the court run through his head as did flashes of his son being a king as well and his son after him and so on. This stone had knowledge beyond belief but it could also be used to spy on others and allow higher powers to corrupt the minds of others. Miraz was too distracted by the visions in his mind to see the image of a flaming eye within the Palantir. The Dark Lord had plans.

* * *

**Alright, Hello people! I am back! but I am Redoing this story! Starting with the beginning of Prince Caspian. I am so excited to be back, I have been thinking about restarting for a long time now and sorry for not being active lately but after doing this chapter, I feel great about restarting the story. Now this will ultimately follow the Prince Caspian movie and somewhat of the _Return To Narnia_'s book story but with my little spin on it. I feel like I've introduced WAYY too many characters in my first iteration of the story and just made it felt a bit unfocussed and sometimes I think it didn't make sense, I'm still gonna have quite a bit of characters in this story but not as much as in the original.**

**I came up with the idea of Castle Miraz holding a Palantir probably when I was writing my first iteration of this story, I think it could set up something really cool in the future of this story and I hope you like this cause I'm going to have some pretty big changes, plus I also wanted to start from the beginning of the Prince Caspian story rather than starting at the battle of Aslan's how which will be changed heavily when the time comes, I already have it written because I feel like the chapter that I wrote didn't do the movie's version justice and plus I think you guys will like what I've got in store for you!**

**Let me know what all of you think and don't hesitate to give some ideas in the reviews of what you would like to see happen in the future of this story. Hope you all have a great rest of your day/morning/night and don't forget to have a second breakfast!**


	2. The Return to Narnia

**Hey, guys, It's been a good long while since I uploaded my last chapter and that was because I haven't had much muse for writing recently but I do want to continue this story nonetheless!**

**I was planning on doing a strategy where I work on the story and not release the chapters until I have all of the story done but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer for another chapter so I hope all of you enjoy this one!  
**

* * *

It would seem that a year was a short time for the Pevensies but in anticipation of waiting for Aslan to call them back to the land, to be kings and queens again. A year was a really long time. Lucy had been sad as she often dreamt of going back. Edmund had accepted that maybe they wouldn't be coming back but there was a small fire of hope. All of them had hope that they would return soon.

Everyone was silent as they sat on a bench, waiting at a nearly barren country station waiting for their train to bring them to school. It was also Lucy's first time attending boarding school, she had felt nervous but excited as well, but not as exciting as the possibility of returning to Narnia.

"Its been a year…" Peter decided to break the silence as he then stood up from the bench as he sighed, gazing at the train tracks in front of him. "How long does Aslan expect us to wait?" Peter bit his bottom lip as he then shook his head.

Susan sighed a bit, she was saddened by leaving their other home as well but what could they do? "I think its time we accept that this is our home now."

Edmund shook his head "Guys, c'mon. It's only been a year!" He spoke loudly "I know it seems that its been long enough Peter, but I have a feeli- Ouch!" he said as he felt a slight sting on his back and he jumped off the bench and turned to see what it was.

"Hey!" Suzan yelled out as she then had this stinging pain, and then Lucy as well. Both of them backing away from the bench.

Everyone now had a feeling of something quite familiar but unknown at the same time.

"What's Happening?!" Peter said as energy rushed through him, a train now passing them, a sudden wind seemingly being blown from the train could be felt as their hair flew about.

Susan, stared wide-eyed at the other side of the train, peering through the windows that were flying past them. "It feels like…"

"Magic!" Lucy exclaimed enthusiastically as she exchanged a smile with all her siblings and their smiles to her and everyone as they all huddled together and grabbed ahold of each other's hands.

The Pevensies heard a loud cracking sound that boomed throughout the station and a roar could be heard around them as well as the sound of a horn being blown. Chills ran down the sibling's spines as they looked at the other side of the train and they could see what could be like a beach and then a light flashed and suddenly they were in a cave.

Lucy gazed in awe as she was staring at a beach outside of the cave they were all in. her smile grew bigger as she looked to all her older siblings before she ran out of the cave with excitement to see the beautiful land around her, a beach with crystal clear water that the sky reflected off of and the sunshine brightly down on the beach.

Peter, Susan, and Edmund all followed, and after a while of looking around and being glad that they were seemingly back at the place they considered their true home. Soon they were all in the water, splish-splashing away at each other with the water beneath their feet, giggling and laughing as they were enjoying their return to Narnia.

Edmund looked up though and stopped as a curious and worrying look grew on his face "Where do you suppose we are?"

"Where do you think?" Peter said as he was a bit baffled by such a silly question that his younger brother had uttered.

"Well… I don't remember any ruins in Narnia" Edmund stated curiously, hoping that this wasn't where he thought they were.

The rest of the Pevensies gazed up at the bluffs above to see ruined structures upon the bluffs of a mountain just a few hundred feet from the beach they were standing on.

After about an hour of climbing up to where the ruins were, the Pevensies Inspected the ruined structures, very unrecognizable even really up close. Partial walls still standing up and stairs leading up to rooms that weren't there anymore.

Edmund was pretty much starving after the journey of climbing up the bluffs, coming across a red apple tree, he shrugged before picking four apples and turning around before stumbling a bit and dropping an apple, looking down and letting out an annoyed groan before seeing a gold piece of what seemed to be a chess piece that he had lost long ago. He carefully crouched down with the apples cradled in one arm and using his free hand to pick up the piece and it was no doubt his.

Susan peered off to the side of the bluffs to see a beautiful sight of other smaller Islands in the distance. "Who do you suppose lived here?"

Edmund walked over to his sister and gave her a worried look "I think we did" he said he held out his hand to reveal the gold chess piece. "This is the exact same piece that I lost years ago…"

Peter, overhearing this, walked over to his younger brother and sister. For some reason, a festering anger was fueling inside him but he shook his head denying that this place could Cair Paravel.

Lucy looked over at what seemed like columns lining up to what seems steps and a broken wall, almost imagining it to be the great hall of Cair Paravel. She Lucy's heart began to pound "It can't be…" She said as she urgently ran over to what she was looking at.

Edmund noticed this and followed his little sister to where she was going "Lucy?" he called out to her, wondering why she was running.

Peter and Susan both exchanged a look and then followed their little siblings.

"Don't you see?" Lucy said as she ran up the stairs that led to what seemed like four broken stands that had once looked like to be thrones. She directed her siblings to turn around and stand next to each other. "Imagine walls and columns… and a Glass roof" She said as she passed all her siblings to stand next to all of them. And once everyone had seen in their mind what she had wanted them to see, there was no mistaking that this was Cair Paravel.

"Cair Paravel" Peter said as he had gazed at the ground in thought as he shook his head, a tear running down his face. "What could've happened here?"

The whole group was silent as what they had feared had come to pass. Lucy then looked up to see dark clouds in the distance and a sound of thunder boomed in the sky, but something felt different about this, it wasn't a weather of the world.

* * *

On a Balcony, overlooking the courtyard that also holds the entrance to the Castle, stands Miraz with his child in his arms. Miraz was happy to have a son to be his heir to the throne of the castle. Exchanging smiles with his son and his wife Prunaprismia before hearing a clamping of hooves coming from the entrance as the party of guards he sent out last night to hunt Caspian returns with an empty horse. Miraz's face grew serious all of a sudden and gave his son to his wife.

General Glozelle felt conflicted with what he was all too willing to do the previous night, Caspian had been like a little brother to him and now he was taking orders from Miraz to assassinate the prince. He shook his head and sighed a bit as he saw Miraz enter the horse stables. One of the horses was carrying some wrigging thing that was covered in a black sack that was no doubt less than half the size of a human, He had known the stories of Narnians existing but Miraz always forbid the talk of Old Narnians. Seeing Miraz go toward the small being, he himself hastened toward it "wait, wait my lord" said Glozelle as he stopped Miraz in his tracks. "It is not what you think"

"Then what is it" Miraz asked curiously before seeing Glozelle lift up the sack to reveal the beaten face of an oranged haired dwarf. Miraz's eyes widened and he stared in fear and awe at the same time. "Impossible" he spoke as he stepped closer to the being he saw as a creature. Miraz then turned to Glozelle and they both exchanged looks. Lord Miraz then nodded to Glozelle "follow me to the great hall, wait for my signal to bring it in" he said as he then headed over to the great hall of the castle. As minutes passed, Miraz heard voices grow louder as he got closer to the great hall, finally opening the doors and seeing the council being held.

"Lords of the council, my apologies for being late" Miraz spoke as he all too blatantly barged into the meeting that was being held without him knowing, walking to his chair and sitting down. "I wasn't aware we were in session"

"No doubt you were otherwise occupied" said a man that sat across from Miraz with a slight smirk on his smug face.

"My Lord Sopespian" Miraz said with a bit of anger in his voice.

There were more chairs in the room than there were people, an older man on the far side of the room stood up "Ever since the death of Caspian the Ninth, you've behaved as if you were king" said the older man.

It seemed as if Miraz had supporters and people who would otherwise interfere with his plan, though he knew he was the only one to step up to the plate to be king. Or so in his mind, he thought that. His eyes shifted from everyone in the room as he stayed silent.

"And now even behind his walls, it seems as if Prince Caspian has gone missing" The older man spoke louder, with urgency, trying to get everyone on the same page as him.

Lord Sopespian, a person who had backed up Miraz's personal dark deeds and kept silent, he knew that Miraz had sent guards to kill Caspian and anytime he could reveal information about that to the council.

"My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz" said Lord Sopespian in a semi-mocking manner. "Imagine, losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son" a grin formed on Sopespian's face, the others in the council whispered amongst themselves as they heard this.

"Thank you Lord Sopespian" Miraz said as if dismissing the other lord, giving him a glare. "Your compassion is a boon in this troubled time"

"I trust you can tell us how such tragedy could have occurred" Said Sopespian, further toying with Miraz to throw him off his game.

The door to the meeting was opened and none other than General Glozelle entered the room, giving Miraz a look and then nodding to him.

Suddenly Miraz gained a bit of confidence as he then put on his acting chops, suddenly becoming a bit more serious "That is the most disturbing news of all!" Miraz's voice slightly loudened as he walked closer to Sopespian's chair, glaring at the man before him. He then turned to look at the throne. "Our beloved Caspian was abducted" Miraz said, the lords gasped and talked out of surprise as Miraz turned around to face everyone "by Narnians!" And then everyone let out a small chuckle

"You go too far Miraz" Said the older man, his anger had shown and there was no way that he would believe this lie that was told to him unless Miraz had proof. "You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairytales?"

Miraz had a smirk on his face, he then put up his arms as if he was presenting something, giving the signal to Glozelle as he then opened the door. Everyone looked toward that general direction and gasped in disbelief as they saw a small orange-haired dwarf being pushed into the room. Everyone stood up, realizing what this could mean for them. They had no choice but to believe Miraz now.

"Did you forget my lords?" He said all too calmly as he walked towards the creature being dragged towards him, his hands were bound and his face was bruised "Narnia was once a savage land, fierce creatures roamed free" the dwarf was then dragged to the center of the room in front of Miraz "Much of our forefathers blood was shed to exterminate" Miraz pointed to the dwarf "This vermin" Miras spoke in a cruel manner. "Or so we thought" He then turned to Sopespian "But while we have been bickering amongst ourselves" He then pointed to the dwarf again "They have been breeding like cockroaches under a rock!" His breathing getting more heavier as he spoke with anger "Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to strike" and suddenly Miraz backhanded the dwarf, watching him fall to the ground. The strike also unloosened the cloth covering his mouth.

The dwarf glared up angrily at the man that hit him "And you wonder why we don't like you" the orange-haired dwarf said matter-of-factly.

"Well I intend to strike back" Miraz said as he ignored the creature as he looked into its eyes "Even if I have to cut down the entire forest, I assure you… I will find Prince Caspian and I will finish what our ancestors began"

The dwarf stared with a worried look on his face, it seemed all hope was lost for him.

* * *

The day was long for the kings and queens of Narnia, the dark clouds were getting closer as they took every second to find out what had happened to their once-thriving kingdom.

Edmund's eyes scanned the area curiously as they then stumbled upon a large rock that was in front of a wall and what used to be a statue of Peter, but now the legs were only sanding, cracked and split. He then stepped towards the rock and everyone followed. He finally realized what had happened "Catapults" Edmund suddenly spoke.

Peter's eyes were looking at the structure in front of him to see if it was recognizable, he was still in disbelief that his home had been destroyed. "What" he had asked as he then looked down toward his brother and the rock.

"This didn't just happen, Cair Paravel had been bombarded… it seems as if it was an invasion" Said Edmund as he looked up at his brother, He was trying to make sense of it all.

Peter's eyes had widened as he came up with a scary theory "You don't think the orcs could have done this?" The borders that connected both Middle Earth and Narnia had been protected by people that lived in the forest that divided Narnia and Middle-Earth.

Lucy had gasped as she had remembered those creatures, they had given her nightmares upon end when she had been on the quest for Erebor with the Dwarves and the Hobbit in Middle Earth. She looked toward Susan and gave her a big hug.

Edmund shook his head "No I don't think so… if they had invaded, they would have built something here but they didn't… so this can't have been them… it is all sort of strange" he said before standing back up, looking at his sisters "everything is going to be alright Lu, we'll find everyone again" He said reassuringly to his little sister.

Peter then walked toward the structure in front of him that he had been observing the whole time "Hey ed? Can you come and give me a hand with this" Peter said as he then tried to push the wall.

Edmund looked at his brother strangely "Peter, what are you doing?" Ed asked curiously before he saw the wall start to move a little bit "Bloody hell, alright then" he said as he then walked up to the wall to help his brother, suddenly the sisters joined as the wall was pushed until it couldn't be pushed no longer.

Peter found a bit of hope as he saw a door that was behind the wall that they had just pushed, he slowly turned the knob before pulling only for the door to shatter completely as he pulled, the wood was decayed and broke easily. "Whoa!" yelled Peter, causing the sisters to give a slight scream as well. "I uh… meant to do that" he laughed nervously as what had been previously a door was now darkness that the light wasn't shining on. Peter, realizing he had a pocket knife, had dug into his pocket and pulled out the knife, cutting off a lower part of his shirt and finding a branch, wrapping the cut off piece of the shirt to the branch. He then looked to his brother "I don't suppose you have any matches?"

Edmund looked in his bag that he was carrying, and shook his head "No… but I do have this" he said as he pulled out a flashlight with a smile on his face.

Peter also smiled as he was relieved that his brother had brought his stuff with him during the hike up the bluffs. "You might have mention that a bit sooner?" Peter gleefully said with a small chuckle. Susan and Lucy also smiled at their brothers.

Edmund then took the lead and switched the flashlight on, shining the ray of light into the darkness of the passageway they had just opened up. The clouds now over them as they enter.

The Pevensies had walked down a flight of stairs to be greeted by room with the older versions of themselves as statues. The room was surprisingly lit from a mysterious light shining in from the ceiling.

Lucy stared in awe as she looked upon the treasure room that was built just for them to keep their belongings in, she saw her statued and smiled, running down another flight of stairs just as everyone else had. Chests had been presented in front of every statue.

Peter was greeted by a grate door that he had pushed open and was squeaking as he did so, rushing to his statue "I can't believe it" He said with a smile "Its all still here" He said before opening his chest, finding everything had been in there, even his armor and weapons still lay there. He pulled his sword out from its sheath, everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch him. Peter held the flat side of the sword toward him, reading the engraving on it "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death"

Lucy then chimed into the saying "When he shakes his mane… we shall have spring again" for some reason, she felt sad, the feeling had sunk in for her. "Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers… They're all gone" She said shakily as a tear ran down her face.

All of the Pevensies exchanged looks with each other, they had now all felt this realization, their hearts felt heavy and the room fell silent.

Peter couldn't bear the silence and he looked toward Lucy "I think its time we've found out what's going on" he said as he nodded with everyone. But suddenly, Peter's sword started glowing a light blue as it shined noticeably. Peter's eyes widened as he then looked toward his brother.

"What is it" Edmund asked as he looked toward the sword.

"Peter what's wrong" Susan began to worry as she then held her sister close to her.

Lucy sensed this was familiar. She thought and thought until something clicked "Remember what Elrond said? The sword is of Elvish make…"

Peter nodded to his little sister while the others were still confused, it had been a long time since the Journey to Erebor. "Orcs…" he said grimly as a sudden sound of thunder cracked in the sky as Peter stared at his sword. They then heard footsteps coming from the long entrance that they had previously used. "Everyone hide" Peter had whispered before sheathing his sword to hid the glow it emanated.

All Pevensies had their weapons in hand and each one of them hid in a hiding spot that made sure they weren't seen by anyone. The clanking of armored feet upon stone had entered the room and so had many others. A tall man covered in black armor and a helmet that covered all but his mouth had entered the room and with him, 5 Uruks had followed.

"Finally, I have found the hidden room of these so-called Kings and Queens of Narnia" the tall man said, his voice sounded as if there were two or three other voices as well. "Open them!" he ordered the Uruks and they did just as he said, opening the chests all together to see nothing inside but coins. The smile on the man's face turned to a dark and serious expression "They are already here… Good" He said with another wicked grin on his face.

Peter's eyes widened as he then hears this, was this person after them? More and more questions keep popping up and no answers for them as well. Why them? Why did they always have to end up in such situations?


End file.
